The purpose of this project is to study the effects of prenatal Crack/Cocaine exposure on the physical, neurobehavioral and psychological development of the infant and young child. The contribution of the chaotic environment and maternal functioning, in combination with drug abuse on the outcome of these children will also be evaluated.